bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Neito Monoma
|romaji = Monoma Neito |alias = |birthday = May 13 |age = 15 (First Appearance) 16 (current) |gender = Male |height = 170 cm (5'7") |hair = Blond |eye = Blue |bloodtype = A |quirk = Copy |status = Alive |birthplace = |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. |debut = Chapter 26 |debutanime = Episode 15 |voice = Kōhei Amasaki |eng voice = |image gallery = Yes }} |Monoma Neito}}, also known as Phantom Thief, is a student in Class 1-B at U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Neito has short, slick blond hair, parted to the left on his forehead. He has light blue eyes with white pupils. His hero costume is a tuxedo with several clocks around his waist, presumably to help him keep track of time when using his Quirk. He leaves his collar upturned and wears a blue dotted tie. Gallery Neito manga headshot.png|Neito in the manga. Neito Monoma Civilian Profile.png|Sketch of Neito. Neito Monoma Hero Costume Profile.png|Sketch of Neito's costume. Personality Neito is shown to be calm, collected, and intelligent. Among Class 1-B's students, he's the most fervent about wanting to topple Class 1-A's popularity. He is also disagreeable, sarcastic, and vocal. He seems to be jealous of Class 1-A's popularity, but also worries that the fact that they are always getting into trouble will get the rest of the school in trouble too. When he hears that Class 1-A fails in some way, he will usually laugh out loud and passive-aggressively ask how it's possible for them to fail since they are meant to be the superior class. He is shown to have somewhat of an superiority complex, as he takes whatever opportunities he can get to mock and challenge, one up and surpass anyone in Class 1-A. This even extends to mocking himself in order to mock the students in 1-A who had to take remedial lessons during the Forest Training Camp Arc, despite being the only one from Class 1-B who also had to take remedial lessons. He's been quoted by people as being mentally unstable, but this is more than likely a joke regarding his obsession with overtaking Class 1-A. In spite of his bitterness and overconfidence, he does seem to feel threatened and intimidated by Class 1-A for their skills and strength, as seen when he sighed in relief when he learned that he would not have to face them to gain a provisional license. Despite his competitive attitude towards Class 1-A, he has been shown to demonstrate compassion and understanding towards his fellow Class 1-B students. He boasts about the students in Class 1-B. He tends to approach them with calm, compassion, comfort and encouragement. An example of this is seen when he tried to comfort Setsuna Tokage over her loss to Class 1-A during the Joint Training Arc. Abilities Keen Intellect: Neito is shown to be very intelligent, as he was able to see through Uraraka's true strategy during her fight against Bakugo, something many pro heroes present were unable to do. He has also formulated a strategy for Class 1-B during the first stage of the Sports Festival, by which the Class 1-B students were supposed to purposely place low in the Obstacle Race in order to make Class 1-A underestimate them. Quirk 220px|thumb|Neito copying [[Explosion.]] : Neito's Quirk allows him to duplicate and use another Quirk after coming into contact with the Quirk user. After doing so, Neito gains full access to the Quirk he has copied and can use it however he likes. This Quirk also allows him to copy multiple Quirks. However, a drawback is that Neito can only use the Quirk he has copied for five minutes, and after the five minutes are over, he loses access to that Quirk until he gets it again. Also, Neito cannot simultaneously use two or more copied Quirks at the same time. Stats Battles & Events U.A. Sports Festival *Obstacle Race *Cavalry Battle Trivia *Neito's rankings in the Popularity Polls are the following: **Ranked 25th in the 2nd Popularity Poll. **Ranked 24th in the 3rd Popularity Poll. **Ranked 38th in the 4th Popularity Poll. *Neito's name comes from , means "mimicry". Additionally, means "among things", means "repose, serenity, peace, peaceful", and means "person". *Neito likes French cuisine and Franco-Belgian comics. *Neito is based on a real person, according to Horikoshi. *Despite having a 5/5 Intelligence Stat, Neito did not pass the End of Year Exam. This means he most likely failed the practical half of the exam. *Neito shares his birthday with Yo Shindo. Quotes *(To his classmates) "Class A thinks it's so great. Well, let's show 'em... why we in Class B hung back and placed low in the preliminaries." *(To Setsuna Tokage) “I’m happy to see my inexperienced peers reflect and grow. Yes, victory is no longer within Class B’s reach but we haven’t truly lost yet. Because what I want us all to learn is which lass treads the correct path… the earnest one that keeps its nose clean? Or the class of wholly undeserving reprobates that batches in limelight for all the wrong reasons? We are all, to the last, merely bit players in the lives of others and the stars of only our own!” References Site Navigation pl:Neito Monoma Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:Class 1-B Category:Heroes Category:Emitters Category:Characters from Kanagawa Category:Transformers